


The Sound Of His Laughter

by MaxMustard



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: CRIES IN LOVING DAVID FROM CAMP CAMP, David as Spinel, Max as Pink Diamond, sorry that it’s short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMustard/pseuds/MaxMustard
Summary: How long has it been? Days, maybe weeks, since Max left? ... Six thousand years? There’s only one thing to do now... go down to Earth and.... give Max a hug.
Kudos: 7





	The Sound Of His Laughter

“Wowee, Max! A colony! Isn’t that wonderful? A  
brand new place to play!”

“Yes.”

Max walked away. I bounced right back behind him. He held his hand in front of me and started to walk again, so I bounced along again.

“Alright, here in the garden, let’s play a game, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Max knelt down to my level and tapped me on the nose. I giggled.

“Here in the garden, stand very still.” Max told me. I clasped my yellow gloved hands in front of my waist and bounced on my toes. “This’ll be so much fun!”

And then he smiled. He started to walk to the warp pad again, I had to keep myself from waving. I wanted to win the game!

I… didn’t know how long it had been. Maybe a couple of days? Someone was calling the garden. I turned my head towards the noise.

… Huh?

This had to be a mistake! But that was Max… right there on the screen. The call ended.

No, no! I ran towards it, tearing my tattered brown shoes from grass and vines. 

I fell down in front of it, repeating the message to myself. So… Max had abandoned me. On purpose? He wouldn’t… he… hot tears trailed down my cheeks uncontrollably.

My gem turned, my pigtails became long and spiky, and three thick tears fell down separately on my face.

Oh… Max. 

How long had I been there? My clothes were tattered, vines had grown around my legs, and my eyes were dry.

I ran to the warp pad, still crying all I could cry. 

I warped to Earth, I aimlessly ran inside a building. 

Max was inside, so I ran up to him and gave him a great big bear hug. “Do I… know you?”

I didn’t let go, but I gave a muffled answer. “I can’t believe it’s you. It’s me, David. I missed you so much.”

Max was silent for a few moments, and then I felt his arms wrap around my back. “David… I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to abandon you. I hurt so many people. But I changed!”

But all I could say was “I don’t care. I’m so glad you’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, there isn’t more. This is it. If you come from my Instagram, HIIII!!


End file.
